Flirtatious Assemble
by Katie ellison
Summary: Christian and Ana have been childhood friends when out of the blue Christian asks Ana to be his girlfriend for a week in order to fool his parents he doesn't realize that a lot of things can change in that time period.He's a billionaire who has the looks,the girls and a knife sharp sense of humor,she is a intelligent virginal woman,will these two gamble everything on true love?
1. Chapter 1

It was the month of June and Newyork was humid as hell,People were hustling bustling about just like they always are in this city,I was sitting alone in Starbucks and waiting for Christian to arrive,remind me again how was he able to persuade me to ditch my date with Brian who is a super sweet guy whom I work with in the office and sit here alone waiting for hours.I take sips from the latte in front of me and sigh,this is not the first time he has behaved in such a way.  
Christian has been late many times before but when he apologizes with that look in his eyes I always forgive him even though I hate myself for it.  
I have known Christian since what feels like forever we were five when he met eachother and I have seen him go through a lot of phases,he has shaped himself up very well,Christian is so young yet he's a billionaire it amazes me and with the looks of a greek god He's like water for a thristy soul,I am sure there is no girl on this earth who won't love to marry him except well maybe me.

Girls throw them selves at him all the time its like he is like food for starving females and he takes full advantage of that,None of his girlfriends last for more than 3 days and then another one comes along,there have been some serious relationships in his life but he says that he doesn't have time for relationships just now with being in and out of the office all the time.

A breeze hits my face and I suddenly try to brush the hair off my face,Where on earth is Christian I think to myself? My eyes take in the surroundings around me,I see a couple kissing eachother with great passion,geez get a room will you? and a child of no more than 7 crying frantically.  
Suddenly I hear a velvety voice calling my name and I don't need to look up to know who the voice belongs to its none other than Christian himself.

He takes in the sight of me and his eyes roam over my body leisurely,It somehow makes me feel a bit uncomfortable and I blush,what game is he playing?  
"Hey" He says while grinning and pulling me close to to close for my comfort zone.  
"Let go of me" I whisper to him,I am angry can't he see?

"No,cant do" Christian mutters with amusement,is he enjoying this after making me ditch a date with a super cute guy and making me wait for 2 hours here.  
"Go fuck your self Christian"I say with as much venom as possible.

"Why should I when I have so many girls to fuck?" he says smugly,nerve of this guy is driving me insane.  
"Hey I am sorry baby I got caught in a big meeting I will make it up to you?"he asks sounding concerned.  
"You made me miss a date!"I half shout.  
"I said I am sorry" he says now sounding annoyed.  
"what did you take over this time?"I ask him with curiosity.

Now he is laughing freely on my question,did I just crack a joke because I seriously don't think anything is funny in the question I just asked.  
"How can you say I took over anything?" he questions me while flashing me a full on panty dropping smile.  
"Well don't you always take over things?I ask him with my eye brows raised.  
"do I,I wasn't aware?"He says while stepping even closer to me.  
"I took over a new oil company,now we will open a new branch of the Grey enterprises which specializes in oil"He says like its no big deal.

"Wow" I say astonished how does this guy conquer so much when we are nearly the same age?  
"You look beautiful today,how come I always see you in a pair of ugly shorts and tshirts when you look so nice in a dress?" That makes me blush furiously and I say thanks.  
"I don't like getting dressed at home and today was different since I had a date which you made me miss"I mutter.  
"Hey listen"Christian says in a serious voice and that immediately gets my attention,I hope nothing bad happened.  
"Yeah?"  
"Since I made you miss your date can I make love to you Ana?" Christian says seductively, I choke and start coughing immediately,did he just say what I think he said?  
"What?" I ask in a voice which is not much above a whisper.  
"Can I make love to you till you can't breath?" his voice was laced with seduction and his piercing grey eyes were burning into mine.  
"Why?" I say another time completely lost in his eyes.  
"Because I want you" He says smoothly like actually does want me.  
"No I mean what does me missing my date have anything to do with that"  
"with what?" while grinning because he knows I am deliberately not saying making love.  
"sex with you" I say.

"well baby if I didn't ask you to come here,you would have been on a date with Brian and after some times you guys would have probably done it,so I can take you out for a dinner and later I can worship every inch of your body" He says without skipping a beat.  
whereas my heart is skipping a billion oh my good god..  
"I am not the type of girl who has sex with any guy"  
"Now I am any guy? I have know you for fifteen years" He sounds wounded,Good lord.  
"But do you really want to have sex with me?" I question him.

"well..no your like a sister to me it would be like incest"  
"Ahan.." I am not his sister anger fills me but I don't know why.  
"But babe you need to get laid badly,when was the last time you got laid anyways?" He asks with interest leaning on his elbows.  
"eeerr" I am a virgin but Christian doesn't know that.I don't tell everyone about my sexual status and I guess he never asked ,Only my bestfriend since high school Kate Kavanagh knows I am virgin and has been telling me to burst my cherry for years now I think now even she has given up,I miss Kate a lot,She is working for a charity in Germany and I am working as a secretary to a big publisher in Newyork so we don't get to see each other often.  
Suddenly Christian takes hold of my tiny hand in his big warm hand in comparison to mine and says "I am going to take you somewhere"while smiling like he's up to something.

I just nod because I trust him completely.  
We go to the parking lot and sit in his R8 and he starts to drive to god knows where,the soft voice of whitney houston was filling the car and the song "I will always love you" was on,I kept on stealing quick glances at Christian and I could see that he doing the same,why is the temperature suddenly so hot in here?

I take in what Christian is a immaculate grey suit that matches his piercing stormy grey eyes,and he is a running a hand through his unruly copper colored hair,I smile to myself that when I am tense I bite my lip, he on the other hand does this.I have ran my fingers in those hair more times than I can remember to in order to soothe him.  
"We are here" He says sounding glad.  
"Okay" I mutter.  
Turns out that he bought me to a disco,as we enter bright lights blind me momentarily and I close my I open them again I take in the scene going on before my eyes,some people are shaking their hips like there is no tomorrow.  
Christian and I walk to the bar and Christian asks me what do I want "a lemonade will do"  
"Come on Steele,stop being such a saint get drunk with me?" he says softly.

"If I get drunk I will probably end up in your or someone else's bed"I say.  
"Don't worry I have got you and as for my bed I don't think you would mind" he says while winking at me.I flush crimson.  
"In your dreams Grey" I stick my tongue out at him.

"Okay order me 5 shots of vodka?" I say to Christian.  
"Holy,are you crazy? A light weight like you can't hold that much of alcohol."

"5 shots Christian,I am not a kid."  
"Fine your loss" he says to me and the playful Christian is gone and in his place is the CEO Mr Grey.  
"5 shots of vodka for the lady and a sex on the beach for me" I hear as he order the bar tender.

I gulp down my vodka way too quick and turn to go to the dance floor,Christian takes hold on my wrist but I say nasty words to him and get rid of his hold,why is he behaving like my father today?

Usually he wants me to make boyfriends and all and makes fun of me because of the lack of them.  
I go on to the floor and put my best dance moves to a test and a guy comes behind me and starts dancing with me but I don't mind.

After a few seconds he starts grinding into me and I try to move away but his grip on my hip tightens like iron and I am unable to move,"Let go of me you pig!"I scream at him.

and that bastard only smiles as if he is liking my panic,fucking sadistic bastard,Panic hits me in full force,I turn to kick him but that's when my vision starts to blur and the world turns black for me,I pass out on that bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

A bit of sunlight was coming in the room as I opened my eyes,I touched the bed I was sleeping in with my finger tips and felt the soft pillows all around me,this definitely was not my bed,it was much larger,the walls of the room had huge paintings on it and by now I knew that I was occupying Christian's bed,I tried to call his name but no sound came out of my mouth,It must be because of the excessive amount of Alcohol I had consumed the night before,what happened I think with a horrible sinking feeling the last thing I remember was that sadistic asshole was grinding into me,was I raped? How far did the pervert manage to go? My head hurts terribly.

Suddenly I hear the door opening and see Christian leaning on the door frame,He has no shirt on and is sweaty,His body looks perfect,Very well toned and formed,He must have been working out,I avert my gaze from his body and start to look down at my hands feel embarrassed.

"Hey" he says softly.  
"Hi.."I mutter.  
"Listen" we both say at the same time and than laugh,fine you go ahead first I say to him.  
He comes down and sits next to me on the bed and than leans further down and plants a kiss on my forehead, "How are you feeling sweetie?" He asks genuinely concerned.

"Better"I answer truthfully.  
"Ana you need to sleep more,Rest and I will come back later but I will tell the housekeeper to give you some food first,you have to eat that,okay?"  
"Sure" I murmur and finally try to address the elephant in the room."So what happened last night with that pig?" I question in a voice which is not much above a whisper.

"Hey,I am not telling you about last night until tomorrow you need to rest for now and don't worry your in my bed not in his so obviously he didn't have his wicked way with you"  
"If I am in your bed did you have your wicked way with me" I ask him while winking.  
"You wish!" He exclaimed,"Sadly you were comatose and thats not how I like my fucking partners to be"

Geez he's forward.  
I think my face shows how I am feeling at the moment that is utterly wounded because I suddenly feel warmth on my neck and insistent lips kiss me wetly from under my ear to the base of my throat.

I blissfully close my eyes and wonder whats gotten into him? I have known Christian since we were kids and he has never behaved in such a way with me with other girls hell yeah,I have heard that once he makes love to you no other guy is good enough,no other guy can make you feel the way Christian can,His mouth travels down my chest and into the valley between my breasts. Wet warmth covers my nipple and rips a gasp from me.

My core contracts when ever he plants a kiss on me.

Then I remember that we shouldn't be doing this and I must be liking the feeling of this because of the alcohol in my body and I am still not thinking straight so I push him away and mutter a sorry we can't do this.  
His eyes crinkle and he says "its okay" but I know he feels hurt why that I don't know.

"Christian just tell me I feel miserable not knowing" I plead to him with my eyes and his piercing grey orbs soften a bit.  
"Anastasia please don't press this"he whispers while frowning.  
"I need to know,I am not a fucking seventeen year old teenager who can't handle the pressure,If I am big enough to earn and then I can hear this"I say sternly, Holy he is really annoying!

"Fine so be it" Christian shouts "you want to know then okay I beat the shit of out that scumbag,he is black and blue now and if I was just a nobody I would be sitting in jail rightnow because that fucker is in coma but since I am the Christian Grey sexiest bachelor of Newyork they let me go pretty easily" and then he winks at me.

I try to clear my thoughts,Christian sent a guy in Coma because of me? am I that important to him? Sure we were bestfriends and he cares for me greatly but still.  
I decide to voice my thoughts and question him.  
"Christian why did you send him into Coma,a few hits would have been enough"  
"So your okay with me beating people for your sake? what are you missy? I thought you weren't the violent sort" he chuckles.  
"I am not" I try to say convincingly.  
"Sure.." he mutters.

"Ana your precious to me thats why I nearly killed him,he wanted to rape you and your mine"he states.  
A tiny voice inside my head squeals in delight,_HIS HIS HIS HIS!  
_I gulp loudly.  
"Listen I am going to take a shower and then sleep again" I tell him quietly.  
"Sure" He says and than he's out of his room leaving me to my self and my thoughts.  
After the shower I feel hungry so I decide to go outside and grab something to eat,When I walk into the living room I see that Christian's on the phone shouting at someone, Why is Christian such a control freak?  
I drink a glass of orange juice and by that time Christian is done talking thankfully.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah I am fine baby" he says softly and the next thing I know he wraps his muscled arm around my middle and I sink back into him. Tilting my head, he places a slow-wet kiss under my ear and I close my eyes. A throat clearing makes me jerk.  
I open my eyes and cringe at the sight infront of me,Christian's fucking partner also known as Sasha was standing right infront of us,shit!

I am doomed,This is so awkward!  
She standing their with her mouth agape,my heart races too fast and I want to die.  
Sasha strides toward us both and starts to cry "why Christian why?" I thought we had something special.

His eyes warm for just a second before ice cloaks them once more. Looking down at her he explains softly, "There are girls out there you want to fuck, and there are girls out there that you want to love." He looks me in the eye. "And Ana is only my bestfriend so nothing is going on between us but your just a good fuck nothing more so don't attach your self to me"When I hear his harsh words I can't take it anymore,how can he say this to anyone?

So I run away down the corridor and out of his apartment as fast as my legs carried me.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dusk when I ran out of Christian's apartment because I could not bear his treatment towards Sasha what type of a man does that?

I am thoroughly disgusted by his behavior and what had gotten into him anyways I have known him all my life and he has never behaved like the way he was behaving today and his wet kisses were doing delicious things to my insides thats for sure I quickly press my thighs together in order to stop the wet stickiness between my thighs from coming out because that would be a big proof of how turned on I was by my freaking bestfriend.

I sigh he will never do this to me again I know because I am like a sister to him and I will tell him to be nicer to Sasha even though I hate the witch and her clothes are like an open invitation,Geez that girl screams "Come and fuck me I am an easy lay" I shake my head in utter without meaning to I end up infront of the park and steal quick glances around and realize that it is completely vacant at present and that is a blessing for me because I do not want any spectators right now.

I need to think things through..I go and sit on a bench and tie my hair into a pony tail a strand of my hair comes lose and try to put it behind my ear, I try everything to take my thoughts away from Christian Grey but no such fucking luck, my thoughts keep wandering back to him..Why cant I think of anyone else I hit my head deadly frustrated with my self,I seriously need to take a hike On monday I am so going up to Brian and asking him out! I would even be a clown in the circus to take my mind off my bestfriend whose kisses I love immensely,we were both so young when we first met eachother.

My mom Carla is great friends with Christian's mom they have been friends for the last thirty years and I remember when my mom came home and told me to get dressed that we are going to see her favorite friend and her beautiful children and I simply nodded and got dressed.

When we went to their place I saw a huge white house which looked more like a mansion it was splendid and huge and it took my breath away,Two guards opened the huge iron gates and we went inside after parking I stepped out and looked around the place was immaculate it had huge green gardens and a small pond on the right side which inhabited colorful ducks and I saw someone moving in the shadows the sight raised my curiosity and I decided to go check what was there with my heart pounding restlessly my mom kept on calling behind me to stop me but when your a kid who listens to their moms so I did not I quickened my speed and I made it towards the thick lush canopy of trees and heard a muffled sound again, I swallowed hard shit my mom is pretty far away and I am all alone here in the dark between the trees shit the seriousness of the situation finally hit me "who is it "I try to ask but no sound comes out" I tried again this time a little louder.

"Whose there?" I muter softly because I am scared out of my wits and that is when a soft hand comes over my mouth and the other hand holds my waist in place I am so doomed I try to kick the person but to no avail he holds me like I am a baby,Hideous thoughts start to come into my head what if he is a bloody kidnapper? or worse a homicidal maniac? I try to bite his hand and thats when he removes his hand from my mouth and I sigh in relief and take in deep breaths."Please let me go!" I say pleadingly finally after a few minutes he lets go off me and then says in a teasing smug tone "got you".Even though I should have been angry at the boy who just did this to me but instead I ended up laughing and since then we have been inseparable.  
My thoughts come back to the present and I am feeling nostalgic a walk down memory lane always does that to you.  
Christian is killing me,dominating my every thought when did this happen,oh yeah since the morning when he nearly pressed his lips to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys I am sorry that I haven't been posting often these days.I was abroad because of business,I will post more often_**

It was getting darker every minute and I was getting nervous,geez being alone in the park at midnight is not my biggest fantasy lets just say that but I don't know what I could have seriously done,run back to Christian's apartment and make a utter fool of myself like hell that is happening.

I curse under my breath as puffs of cool air hits my couldn't I atleast grab Christian sweater or something if I was going to run away so dramatically and now as I am thinking things through I realize that whatever he said to Sasha was a bit harsh yes but the girl clearly deserves it,I remember overhearing her conversation on the phone with her friend I think and I don't even want to think about what she was gave me the creeps and it was disgusting.

She was saying as I quote "You know it feels so good when Christian comes in my mouth and his semen is so tasty! I think that the shopkeepers should sell it in bottles" and I could here no more I went and threw up in the washroom and didn't stop throwing up till Christian came worriedly in the bathroom and asked me whats wrong?

I blushed to that but I obviously couldn't bring myself to answer that so I just told him I was feeling a bit unwell that day and he left it go,thankfully.  
So you must be getting me when I say that she is a harlot actually even harlots will be offended by being associated with her.  
And I don't know why but she absolutely hates me.

Even though I have tried to be polite with her over a billion times it just doesn't help,she thinks I am danger to hers and Christian's relationship like I would ever sleep with in a million we have slept together a lot of times but you know what I mean,she meant me jumping his bones.  
I put my head between my legs and start to sob hysterically,this is just so shitty!  
Why am I even here?

In the strange dim light,the tall pines of trees were so warmly warm damp balminess of summer encompassed me sweetly with moist smells of flowers.  
I was thinking of a lot of things when I heard a voice I certainly wasn't expecting to hear over here.  
"Ana!"he was shouting,his voice filled with concern.

But I did not reply.  
For some odd reason my mouth was too dry and no sound was coming out,where does your voice go when you need it the most? the part was kind off dark so I couldn't see Christian properly and I was not sure about where he was standing.  
A cold fright was falling upon me,all I could think of was that I loved him like my bestfriend.  
I love everything about the proud lift of his head to his copper colored hair,loved his laughter even when it mystified me,loved his bewildering silences.

I heard Christian coming closer "Why Ana"his voice breaking through the roaring my ear."Are you hiding from Jose Sweetheart?" he says with amusement.  
I gulped hard.  
I could not speak so i pulled him closer to myself,Chirstian looked puzzled but interested,There was a tenseness about me I think that he had never seen before.  
And even in this dim light he could see the rosy flush on my cheeks.

I surprised myself as much as I surprised him I think as I pulled him into a tight hug at first he was confused but then was he was hugging me back and I felt content.

You have stolen my heart,oh stolen darling what have you done? like the kohl from my eyes,like the fragrance from flowers,

I thought of these lines as I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit paralyzed as he closes the distance between us devouring me with his eyes,he shrugs out of his jacket,his arms are wrapped around me and he is pulling me to him,gripping my ponytail to tilt my head up and kissing me with craziness,there is a desperate primal quality to his kiss.I kiss him back with equal fervor,our tongues battle with eachother,ardor erupting between us,he tastes divine.

I inhale his scent and I want it like oxygen.  
Christian felt me trembling in his arms,he had been countless women in his life but none who did to him what I was knowing he couldn't have me and maybe never would,there was something unbearably bittersweet about the lips found his again and Christian was kissing me in a way that I never thought possible but then I have only kissed a few guys in my entire life.I wanted him but I knew he was the forbidden fruit damn it he was my bestfriend and I had my hands wrapped around him in a public park like a slut.

"I think we should stop"I said distractedly,sounding sad and my face was warm and he had his hands cupped around my breasts as he kissed me.  
"I am not sure I can bear this"Christian said,groaning as he tried to make himself stop but just for one second more he could not then finally he brought himself back to his senses.  
"I am sorry Ana!" Christian said sincerely."I didn't think this was going to happen but believe me this would never happen again,I am so sorry baby,please forgive me?"  
"Never?" I question him trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.  
"Yes never" and that one word shattered a lot of my dreams.

"Hey whats wrong?"he asks me leaning closer.  
"Christian please can you leave me alone?" I mutter angrily "but I am always with you babe"he says in response.

Is this guy dense or what? Can he not see that he kissed me in a way that made me melt and a few minutes afterwards told me that he will never kiss me again in a regretful manner like my lips have some disease.  
Just then the phone rang and I was happy for the welcome distraction because Christian was intoxicating me."Hi there"I say innocently and recognize Jose's voice at the other end."Where have you been?"  
"Oh I have been in Malibu ,I am in love with a sexy actress!"Jose replies warmly and Christian asks me who is it on the phone and I tell him its Jose and he frowns.

Well they never were the best of friends.  
"Life is pretty good" I said softly."Aren't you supposed to be working" I ask him.  
"Not for a month or two"  
"So how does it feel to be in love sweetheart?"I say him sweetly and see Christian scowl at the word "sweetheart".God what is wrong with him?!

"Oh Ana! You can't understand"he exclaims.  
"Make me understand?"I say to him while laughing.  
"Well babe,its like nothing you have ever felt before.

Fall in love and then you will understand what life is all about.."  
"Jose holy hell,you sound so in love" I say to him happily.  
"I am,as soon as my eyes met hers I knew this was it,that day I understood the meaning of love,lowering of her eyes told me what a wonder intoxication can be"Jose says smoothly.

And I steal glances at Christian.  
I shake my head to gather my heart is pounding and for some reason I am blushing furiously under his steady gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

As I close the phone after talking to Jose I feel incredibly self conscious.  
Its like suddenly Christian is some stranger rather then my bestfriend.

I hear a ping on my phone and pick it up to check who sent me a message.  
"Happy friendship's day,May there be sex in your life and life in your sex it says"

I chuckle softly and I know its from Christian,is he Cecelia Ahern now?  
I decide to wish Kate friendships day and also ask her how she has been since I haven't talked with her in ages.  
**_"Hey,whats up?Happy friendships day are you pregnant yet or what?" I text her._**

**_I get an instant reply which says  
"nope how about you Steele? Settled down yet? sleeping with Christian?"  
Geez,she is forward "something did happen" I text back with a wink just to tease her.  
"Ohmygod!You didn't!"  
"Calm down Kate!"_**

**_Kate:I can't this is too bizarre! you two are like siblings.  
Ana:we did not!  
Kate:Oh then?  
Ana:well I am hardly going to tell you now Miss._**

**_Kate:Just tell me!  
Ana:Okay so Christian and I shared a kiss.  
Kate:How was it?  
Ana:It was mindblowing! the best kiss I ever had.  
Kate:Did you feel like having sex afterwards?  
Ana:eeer  
Kate:Oh my god you did! Anastasia Rose Steele,finally falling for a man!  
Ana:Babe got to go Christian is calling! ttyl.  
Kate:Sure love,see you soon_ xx**

Christian drives me back home and the drive is pretty silent,It is awkward to talk after sharing a kiss with a boy who used to sleep on the sleeping bag on your floor,the boy who used to sneak into your room since the age of twelve,a guy who has seen me in my underwear,The little Christian I used to chase around,the Christian who sat besides me at lunch for many years,was there for me when my mom remarried.

He was so supportive through out the whole thing even though I know it must have been hard for him.  
"So should I pick you up tomorrow at seven in the evening for a movie?"  
Christian says but I have to tell him no,I can not watch a movie with him after sharing a kiss.  
"No I don't think tomorrow will be possible for me"I say softly.  
"Why not?"he questions with his one eye brow raised.

"I have a date"  
Christian looks startled and speechless.  
Then some how he regains control of his emotions and his face breaks into a smile but that smile doesn't reach his eyes.  
"You sly lady!Why didn't you tell me about the date earlier"he says while smirking.  
"It must have slipped my mind,Brian is a great guy,Works in the same company as me so we get to see a lot of eachother"  
"Okay tell me all about him!"he exclaims.

"We met a few weeks earlier in a night club,he took my number and asked me out,I said no at first but then he came over to my place,I have been wined and dined like never before,he is really romantic.I won't give you the details of our weekend together" why am I lying suddenly? Yes I talk a lot to Brian but we have never even been out together! Am I trying to make Christian jealous? whats wrong with me?

"He is thirty six,not exactly tall as you,he has sandy colored hair and wonderful twinkling green eyes."  
I glance up and look at Christian's face set in a hard line.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a chilly night and I felt weird after lying to Christian.I have known him my entire life and we never lie to eachother,so suddenly what games was I playing with him?  
I did not understand back then.

It was a starry night,a perfect night for a walk.  
Taking deep breaths I got a hold on myself.  
But then I thought better of it,there is no sense of going out at this time in the night all by myself.  
So I opened the door and stepped into my apartment.

I settled down on the coach and took a blanket and started to read "Bet in the dark".  
I heard the door bell ring and so I unlocked the door,the sight before my eyes shocked me completely,Christian was standing at my door step looking very sleepy,I thought for a second that he might have sleep walked all the way till here but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Ana you can't go on a date with Brian!"He says hoarsely.  
My eyes went white with anger.

"well do you have anything else to say because Christian I am busy?"  
"Yes,Ana if you were that desperate for a sexual life we can get a hooker for you"Christian says rudely.  
My face turned as white as the mist around and I slapped Christian's cheek."I have fucking had it with you,what do you think of your self Christian?"I shout.

Christian's eyes widen and he still has his hand pressed on the cheek I slapped him,I feel bad about that but he deserved it.  
"Its my life! I can go on a fucking date if thats what I wish,I can sleep around if that is what I want,I can get pregnant if that is what I like,I can get married if I want,Its all up to me assnhole,not to you stop ruling over my life!"I scream.  
And start to sob terribly soon afterward.I just slapped Christian,my bestfriend,oh god what have I done?

He lifted me as easily as though I was a small child and a his voice with a hint of a laugh said "Okay I get it"  
And then he carried me to my bed and lay me down and settled in right next to me and pulled the cover on top of us.  
He pressed my back to his front,his mouth was pressed into the nape of my neck and his arms were encircling me.

I try to wiggle out of his gasp but his grip on me only tightened and he whispered seductively in my ear "You can do whatever you want to tomorrow but tonight I am going to hold you so close" and his velvety voice had my heart pounding madly and I was already melting.

"Baby,my heart is telling me to touch your heart beat" Just as I am about to fall asleep my phone rings and I pick it up even though Christian told me to let it be.  
"Hey"

"Hi Annie?"I hear my moms voice and suddenly panick.  
"Whats wrong?what did you call me so late?Is Ray alright?I ask her anxiously.  
"He is fine sweetheart but I have news to tell you?"

"Your getting a divorce?"  
"No"my mom half shouts,I don't blame what is up with me?  
"Then?"I ask her.  
"well you know Mia,your childhood friend and Christian's sister is finally getting engaged"  
"WHATTT?"I scream and because of that Christian also shouts and asks me if everything is alright?  
"Your sister is getting engaged" I mutter to him in an undertone.  
"Annie do you have company?"she inquires.  
"No"  
"then why did I just hear Christian's voice in the middle of the night"  
"Oh he stayed at my place today,anyway mom I will talk to you later,bye"  
"Bye honey"  
"Mia is getting married!"Christian screams.  
"Yes"I say softly,I know this must be hard for him since he thinks that she is a baby.  
"Anastasia that is madness!,she is only a child"

"Christian she is an adult and probably in love"I tell him firmly,why is he being this way? He should be happy for her!  
"Love is all bullshit"Christian insists rather loudly.  
"No it is not"I tell him.  
"How do you know?

"I just do Christian,When your in love nothing seems right or wrong and when your in love you don't want to stay a minute away from the object of your desire,you want to be with him,you want to laugh with him,spend every waking moment with him"

"Ana,Geez,where have you been hearing all this shit from?"  
"It is reality and listen dude would you rather want her to move in with him and just be fuck buddies?"I ask him with an eyebrow raised.

"Ana this is just disgusting me! But she is far too young,she is nearly your age,ask your self Steele are you ready for marriage? Are you ready to tie the knot with any guy?  
"Yes! I can get married"I answer without skipping a beat.  
"With who?"He asks while smirking.  
"with you"I say softly while maintaining eye contact. 


	8. Chapter 8

"what?"Christian said softly his eyes wide as a deer who had just seen the headlights.  
"Got you!"and then I started laughing,Christian's face turned into a scowl,"so this was a joke?"  
Your going to pay for this and after that he starts tickling me!  
And thats how last night went for me.

"Ma'am"The chef was staring at me,spatula food sat perfectly in my dish but I still took more just to be polite."All set"Christian asked?I wasn't ready for the date I have with Brian tonight because firstly I don't even have a date that was a white lie secondly Brian is just not my type.

But I nodded since that would keep things easy,my schedule was in a Manila folder,tucked into my purse and had been beamed on my phone for backup.  
Christian would be attending a fund raising coffee,this would be followed by a lunch with CEO's of the nations largest hospitals,bigwigs looking for breaks on things.

Meanwhile I hate public speaking and gosh that is not even stating our many other big differences but Chriistian and I just connected from the first time I saw region was clenched in a typical August moisture,my phone rang and it was Ethan Kate's brother calling,he was saying that he coming to Newyork for a few days and wants to stay at my place,and I told him that I would love that and hung up.  
Ethan has always been like a brother to me.

Ethan face was as round and sweet as a bowl of rice again my phone rang this time it was my mom,what is it with people calling me so much today?  
"Hey"  
"Hi whats up?I say back to her.  
"You don't know?"she says in a strange voice.

"I am out,whats going on?"I settled more comfortably into the seat readying myself for whatever long story she had for me "Oh god,you need to find a television set right this minute..They are saying"  
"Your scaring me?"I say sounding desperate.  
"Its Christian"

"What about him,is he alright?"suddenly concerned.  
I tried to assure myself that he is fine,if he isn't I would have found out by now.  
"Christian is saying that he is going to marry you on a show,when were you planning to tell me this honey?"Now my mother sounds hurt.  
I pressed my lips together clutching the phone in my right hand.  
Oh god! what the fuck? there has to be some mistake.

A tiny voice inside my head keeps on saying "this is a old habit of love,gives you comfort and steals your peace."  
I start feeling faint and just look out the window soon afterward from somewhere faraway I heard a jumble of sounds and the world slowly started coming back into focus.I tried to concentrate and learned that a single soft voice of Mrs Jones,Christian's housekeeper calling me inside.I became conscious of how I must be looking and tried to fix my hair.I blinked once more and got out of the car and went through the door that led to Christian's apartment building. 


End file.
